Switching Sides
by computerboss22
Summary: A story of Leo falling in love for Aeris. But as things turn around, will feelings be the same? This is my first fanfic, hope you like it.


_Switching Sides_

_Hey guys, thecomputerboss22 here. This will be my first fanfic, so don't laugh too hard 'kay? Have fun reading!_

General POV, November 7, 2011

It was a Monday. Now Mondays in general suck. Start of the school week, you know what I mean. But for our poor Aeris, it was THAT day. The only way this day will go well is if Leo didn't screw everything-

*CRASH!*

Nevermind.

"Alright Leo, just what did you break this time?"

She nearly yelped in horror as she saw her prized Legend of Zelda plate pieces scattered on the floor. Leo looked like an ashamed kid, eyes on the round and stuttering.

"Aeris, I d-didn't mean to, I j-just wanted to make some breakfast for us before we went to school today."

Aeris was mad at Leo a lot. He usually did stuff like this, but if he could avoid one day making mistakes, it should have been today.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you broke my damn plate! Wait, I forgot, you don't think, do you?"

"Aeris, I only meant to-" Leo started pleading. But today it wasn't going to work. Aeris knew that Leo meant well, but she wasn't having her day today. And he was going to have to deal with it.

She started punching Leo in the stomach repeatedly.

"And if I ever have something like this happen again, I will personally send you to the devil!"

Purposely walking over the barely breathing Leo, she went into the pantry and looked for something edible.

"Muffins, Donuts, Cookies, Cereal…. Nah, I'll just have some fruit. An apple it is." She said as she pondered.

Leo's POV

Leo looked at her with utmost contempt.

"_Why do I live with her? Every day, it's a continuous cycle of beatings, physical and mental, and I don't see the good part of this 'friendship', if you could call it that. At any rate, I should get ready for school."_

A few seconds later he thought.

"_Oh heck yes, Modern Warfare 3 coming out tomorrow! Totally staying up 'til midnight at Gameshop. I already preordered, for like, a year now. Black Ops was okay with the zombie mode_(which the author likes a lot) _anyway, school.''_

Leo got ready for school( which consisted of him playing 2 online matches, and the last five minutes he sanitized himself) as the usual, but Leo was thinking of why he stayed with Aeris.

"_I mean, at any rate, I could kick her out, it is my parents paying for it, but she is my only friend. I could never do that. I wonder if she knows I really like her."_

The thought of being in a relationship with Aeris crossed Leo's mind frequently. Aeris was actually very beautiful, but it wasn't something Leo would admit to her… unless she said something first. Leo sighed, and heard Aeris yell at him, "Hurry Up!"

Aeris POV

"What is that idiot doing?" Aeris mumbled to herself. "Leo acts like this everyday like it's a ritual or something. I really feel sorry that I hit him so much, but he never learns. I don't know how I put up with him sometimes…Yes I do. I like Leo a lot, but he just seems too stupid for me to put up with, if we were in a relationship. No, I couldn't leave him, and are friendship is good enough…

For now."

"Hurry UP! What are you doing?" She yelled at Leo.

"Wait! Lemme finish pwning some serious noobs on free-for-all! My K-D is at a new lev-"

He paused as I pulled the plug on the Xbox.

"Did you have to do that?" Leo grumbled.

I smiled sadistically.

"We're almost late already, get on with it!" Aeris walked out at this point

Leo sighed as he hurried out the door after Aeris. Another day of crappy school.

At school, Leo and Aeris went through the day normally. Their normal, though, seemed to others as unusual. They only talked to each other, and 95% of the conversation was about video games. The other five percent is when Aeris would find a way to make a joke out of Leo. The latest craze for them both was Nazi Zombies, the theater map.

"And that's how I made it to wave 40 all by myself, I got a ray gun, thunder gun, AND Monkey Bombs!" Leo pridefully proclaimed. "And there's something else I have to tell you, Aeris, but it doesn't have to do with-"

"I don't understand how you do that, there's so many of them." Aeris interrupted. "I always die at round 18(n00b! lol) and I can't beat them." She started to smile. "Oh, now I know why you're so good at that game."

Aeris smirked.

"Why? But I need to tell you some-"

"Because you and the zombies share something."

Poor Leo, not getting the joke, smiled and said, "What's that?"

"You both lack brains!"

Aeris laughed really hard at Leo, but Leo took this one really hard.

"That's not funny, Aeris…"

"Are you kidding me? It's hilarious!" Said Aeris, still laughing.

But Leo couldn't stop thinking about how it got to this point, where Aeris made fun of him at every opportunity. Leo sighed, then started walking home, as school was over.

"Hey idiot, where are YOU going?" Aeris said objectively.

"I'm going home." Leo sounded hurt, on the verge of crying.

Aeris started to stop laughing (A/N find a better way to say "started to stop") and asked, "Aww, is wittle, kitty huwt?" in her best baby voice.

"I'M FINE!" Leo lashed back at Aeris. He started walking faster towards home.

Aeris then dropped the act and went up to confront Leo. "Seriously Leo? You get mad at me for that one?"

"YOU SAY IT TO ME ALL THE TIME! I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Leo screamed.

Aeris sorrowfully obliged, and Leo sped home. Aeris wondered what she had to do.

"Leo…"

"_Wow, didn't expect that to happen, though I really shouldn't say as much crap as I do, but I do it all the time, why is it just now that he gets all defensive. Actually, he's probably over it by now, I'll go home and apologize. This'll be interesting_"

And with that, Aeris trudged back home.

Meanwhile, Leo stormed into his room, and went to his bed, smashing it.

"Why the heck_*pound*_does she_*pound*_have to be_*pound*_so mean_*pound*_all the time!" Leo wondered. Sleep took him as he wept lightly in the next 5 minutes.

Aeris was back by then, and said "Leo? Are you here?" She opened his door. "Look, I'm sorry for-'' She realized he was asleep. And noticed the nearly dry tears on his closed eyes.

"Wow, he's so peaceful when he sleeps" whispered Aeris.

Then she held back her hair and kissed him on the forehead.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

_Aww, what a touching moment. You know that this doesn't happen often. Please rate and comment. Thanks guys._

_Peter,thecomputerboss22. _


End file.
